Obsessed with POTC whenlist: KP's Style!
by KPtheMoviesaholic
Summary: My try at another one of those lists! No repeated reasons garaunteed. Samples: 61.Your voice shot off inevitably and uncontrollably, “Pirates of the Caribbean!” the second your Socials Studies teacher mentioned “Parley”


You know you're Obsessed with Pirates of the Caribbean when…KP's edition

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! Just my try at one of those lists! No repeated/ same reasons garaunteed! (From my careful research of 3 lists like this: Live For The World's, and more)**

1. You say, "Hello," and, "Goodbye," to every POTC poster/ Will/Orlando, Jack/Johnny/, Liz/Keira poster in sight, even in public

2. Ditto any POTC wallpaper on your desktop/ mobile phone/ etc

3. Ditto any magnets too

4. You stand there and stare for a good 5 minutes…

5. You wave at them as you pass by (so sad to leave!)

6. You don't care if strangers stare

7. You want the world to know how obsessed you are

8. Whenever you pass a shop that's showing POTC stuff, you JUST have to stop and see what it is and drool all over it

9. Ditto the Videos/Entertainment stores showing POTC movies. You'd stop the minute you see Jack/Liz/Will's face,

10. It takes other people (e.g. your friend, or whoever's with you) to drag you out

11. You read all the "You know you're obsessed with POTC when…" lists (including this one :)) on the fanfiction site

12. You print the lists out

13. You make a checklist in your diary

14. 50 percent of your daily diary or journal is about POTC and/or Will/Orlando, Jack/Johnny/, Liz/Keira's news

15. You feel that you need to talk about POTC at least once a day or you'd die

16. In fact, all you've ever been talking about is POTC

17. POTC is all you practically think about

18. Your mom is actually bored of the POTC movies that you've been watching numerous times

19. You can't talk to your friends/relatives/parents about POTC anymore, 'cause you've been 'lecturing' them on POTC a lot lately

20. And you know they're gonna turn away….sigh!

21. You secretly wish there's at least someone on Earth who's NOT going to be annoyed when you recite the lines before the characters speak in the movie

22. You have made up your mind to finally learn how to draw a person….properly…when all you've been drawing for the past ten years are mere cartoon images (like stick people)

23. Because you want to sketch Will/Orlando, Jack/Johnny/, Liz/Keira

24. You cut out every POTC photo you could find

25. Even the ones from the newspaper

26. You research the history of pirates

27. Just to get to know Capt Jack better

28. You watched the COTHBP commentary by Keira and Jack ( Davenport) and never get bored of it

29. You giggled at all of Keira's jokes although it's the zillionth time you've watched them

30. You quote POTC lines in your MSN messages

31. You found yourself having to ask your friends if they're bored of your frequent POTC lectures

32. You truly sobbed and cried when your mom wouldn't let you watch POTC : DMC in theaters

33. Only because she didn't want to see 'those slimy ugly sea creatures with tentacles on them', aka including Davy Jones

34. Even though you know it'd ruin the movie, you went ahead and read the 'spoilers' section in wikipedia anyhow

35. You researched, checked, waited for any and every POTC news you could

36. You researched all the movie prices and show times of POTC : DMC

37. Hoping you could convince your mom to change her mind (like with the 80 Baht per seat showings)

38. You felt like Davy Jones when his heart's stabbed the second she said, "No."

39. You pasted POTC movie tickets in your diary

40. You are still as stone and concentrate on the screen intently whenever POTC commercials are on

41. And you don't talk to anyone either—full attention on Capt Jack!

42. You'd slow down and stop whatever it is you were going to do at a glimpse of a POTC or Capt Jack's photo on screen or the web

43. You stare admiringly at Will/Orlando, Jack/Johnny/, Liz/Keira's photos whenever you see them

44. For long time

45. You smile and grin proudly when your friend say, "Oh my gosh, KP, you're so pirates obsessed!"

46. You go about asking everybody (the jocks, the girls, and even your foe) if they've watched POTC : AWE

47. If they haven't, you throw them a look

48. And remark, "You're so outta trend!"

49. You throw a temper tantrum at them if they remark, "I heard it's terrible and boring," or, "Nah, I'm going to watch Shrek 3 instead,"

50. And you yell, "NOOOO! That's NOT trueeee. It was NOT! POTC's the best ever!"

51. Most often, they'd shake their heads and walk away.

52. You feel like you've discovered a true friend when someone tells you AWE's still exciting

53. You have the need to, 'lecture' them for another 5 minutes on the AWE scenes that are like COTHBP ones

54. You are in the process of trying to memorize AWE

55. You spent hours 'investigating,' and/or 'reading', 'working' on POTC

56. Which you don't even feel like it's work

57. Pure joy, that's what it is

58. When asked on MSN of what you're doing, your answer's always something POTC related, (e.g. Writing my POTC fanfic.)

59. You get frustrated at yourself when you can't recite any POTC line out perfectly during the movies

60. You buy pirated DVDs (Ssh. Don't tell anyone!)

61. Your voice shot off inevitably and uncontrollably, "Pirates of the Caribbean!" the second your Socials Studies teacher mentioned "Parley" (During French Revolution studies)

62. You got the meaning of a word you forgot to study for right on a vocab test only because it was from POTC (I got 'Vex' right!)

63. You switch from your usual reading style (chick-lit for me) to adventures, swashbuckling stuff, and pirates (A/N: the title I'm reading right now's called, "The Princess and the Captain," and it's so fab.)

64. (This one's for WE fans) Your heart nearly stopped beating when Will got stabbed in AWE (Was he going to die??? Noooo! Gore's NOT going to let him DIE! What about Elizabeth! Grr.)

65. You've watched POTC so many times you feel like you're related to the characters, having known them so well

66. Besides, you have a deep emotional and/or sympathy for any of them during the movies

67. You looove listening to Capt Jack's deep voice

68. You used your Mp3 player to record moments and songs from the movies

69. So that you could listen to Capt Jack's voice whenever you feel like it

70. When you do, you often close your eyes and imagine he's there, whispering into your ears

71. Hans "Long John" Zimmer's music inspired you to listen to orchestral (without choral parts) kinds of movie soundtracks

72. Your parents/relatives/friends who've grown bored of POTC have used this trick:

Dad: So, what are we going to watch today?

Me: (knowing how not interested he is in POTC) Dunno..

Dad: Pirates?

Me: (Perked up, eyes glowing with pleasure) Really??

Dad: Nah (chuckled)

Me: Argghhh! (Whined)

73. You fell in love with a book only because it had 3 pages of POTC cartoon with Capt Jack in it

74. You get furious at anyone (esp. your friends) whenever they remark of Johnny Depp's age

75. You reason that, "He's NOT _that_ OLD!!"

76. You attempt to draw Capt Jack's flag

77. You scream/gasp excitedly at any Will/Orlando, Jack/Johnny/, Liz/Keira's photos

78. You try to reason anyway you could to get your mom to buy you a POTC T-shirt

79. Even though it's for boys

80. You feel deeply disappointed when it didn't work

81. You wish there'd be POTC merchandise esp. created for girls

82. While reading this list, you try to think of your own reason that'd be unique

83. In spite of the fact that you've read and/or know more than 1,000 already posted reasons on the site

84. Before AWE came out, you kept telling yourself and others that Capt Jack didn't die

85. You, again, get moody at those nasty non-believers

86. You write lists like this anytime you've got an idea (Now I've got three different scraps of paper, detailing all my ideas I wrote during the day, and, no, I don't have a laptop. Yet.)

87. The only thing that kept you going through exam pains, getting-braces frights, and playing sports (I hate PE) was the thought of seeing POTC movies and Capt Jack the zillionth time (Yup. Right after my exams on May 25th, I got to see AWE! Squealed!)

88. You are willing to buy expensive, high-priced POTC goods that you'd never dreamed of buying for other 'obsessions' of yours

**A/N: Anymore? Well, we'll see. Reviews, please! They mean so much to me!**

**Thanx. **

**PPS: If you're interested, I have another fic going on called, "Pirates Pen Pals," so drop by and R&R, tell me what you think!**


End file.
